Roses Are Red
by DCUnitedFanfics
Summary: Set after 2x18, Team Arrow finds a little girl in the streets and what's strange is that she has A.R.G.U.S's mark on her arm. Now the team need to find out who she is and why would A.R.G.U.S be hunting for her. But the biggest question for the team, why does she look familiar? Probably Rated M later on
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfiction will be a bit different than what we might be used. Most of the antagonists in fanfictions are mostly Deathstroke, the H.I.V.E, Damien Darhk and original antagonist, I decided to do something different for a change and put a different antagonist in the story and the name is A.R.G.U.S.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or it's characters.**

 **This story takes place after 2x18. Even if Slade is still the enemy in this story, he is also the victim. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **A.R.G.U.S (Advanced Research Group United Support)**

 **11:59 p.m...**

A.R.G.U.S was formed by a group of corrupt officials in the U.S. government to deal with major threats like the League of Assassins, H.I.V.E. or the Church of Blood, they also deal with highly dangerous criminals and recruit some of them for their Suicide Squad. The organization has become a questionable its methods, becoming no better than the very threats they are supposed to protect the U.S. from, committing horrifying acts with no regard for human life, including extortion of whomever is convenient to their benefits, usually threatening loved ones if they don't comply. They used felons for _Task Force X_ to carry out life-threatening operations in exchange for working off their sentencing.

The alarms goes off and corridor B completely turns red with the lights flashing on and off along with the alarm. Amanda Waller watches through the video feed from the security cameras in the control room while the rest of the crew behind the computers are calling security as one of the cell doors burst open and a shadow figure bolts out of there. The cell belongs to Prisoner 0039. Amanda stares hard at the screens as the guards reach the empty cell too late.

"Don't let her find the exits," she growls angrily, more to herself than the crew.

"Security are blocking the exits right now," one of the crew announces.

"They know she'll be heading for the exits," the other says.

"Yeah, except that she knows it too," Amanda says harshly.

The video footage changes to a different frame, showing the small shadow figure making a right turn to the next hallway. Next thing Amanda hears is gunfire, guards screaming and yelling, and sickening cracks. The frame switches to the next hallway where the figure disappeared to and it showed at least five to seven dead guards on the hallway with blood splattered on the walls and some heads separated from their bodies while others had their necks snapped, throat bitten out and their hearts torn out of their chests. Not only that, one of the exits to the underground prison is wide open which reveals a flight of stairs that leads up to the headquarters.

Growling in frustration, Amanda marches out of the control room, barking out orders. "She can't leave this place! Do whatever it takes to get her back to her cell! Now!"

* * *

The security guard at the lobby clearly didn't get the memo that someone just broke out of the underground prison where they one of the most dangerous criminals. He is clearly talking on the phone with his girlfriend.

(Yeah, it's a bit cliché to have the guard oblivious to the situation and get killed off but hey, life's a cliché)

He then hears footsteps at the lobby. He quickly stands up and sees a small figure running to the exit. "Hey, you! Stop!"

Not long did he said this, the small figure runs at him yelling in anger and the guard screams in terror.

When the rest of the guards arrive with guns and protective gear, it's already too late. The guard at the lobby is dead, his head ripped off from the body along with the spine, and the small figure is gone, the front bulletproof glass door (that are supposed to be shut via lockdown) shattered to pieces.

* * *

"Prisoner 0039 is gone, Miss Waller."

Amanda crosses her arms over her chest and scolds at the crew behind the computers. Once the guards get back, she's definitely going to give them lip. She is definitely pissed off that the guards weren't competent to stop the prisoner from escaping. Of course, she must admit, it has proven that their prisoner is a lot smarter, faster and more flexible than she and A.R.G.U.S. realized. They need to find her and get her back as soon as possible before she makes human contact. Or worse.

"We can't let her reach Starling City," she tells to her partner Steve Trevor who seems a bit terrified of her anger right now, judging by how stiff his posture is right now.

"How do you know she's heading for Starling City, Waller," Steve asks, frowning in confusion.

"Because I know what she's looking for," she smirks before walking away.

She has a plan. She always has a plan of getting things her way. If done, she'll get Prisoner 0039 back to A.R.G.U.S. and much more. Hit two birds in one shot. She knows why Prisoner 0039 is heading to Starling City and knows what she's looking for. They find the asset's target, they find her.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **Yeah, I know. It's short.**


	2. Announcement

**Hey guys, I'm back. And I'm happy to tell you all that I'm done with college for the summer. Now I will have more time to write my fanfictions. I really am sorry about not posting another chapter but college has been tough and I could only do one or two fanfics at a time. And when finals came along, I just froze completely. I could not write anything for the next two weeks or month. However you guys want to put it but like I said, sorry and I promise to write another chapter to my fanfictions very soon.**


End file.
